Take Me to Church
Take Me to Church Lyrics Hunter: My lover's got humour She's the giggle at a funeral Knows everybody's disapproval I should've worshipped her sooner If the heavens ever did speak She's the last true mouthpiece Every Sunday's getting more bleak A fresh poison each week We were born sick You heard them say it My church offers no absolutes She tells me "Worship in the bedroom" The only heaven I'll be sent to Is when I'm alone with you Hunter with Zoey (and The Losers): I was born sick But I love it (Command me to be well) Hunter: Aay, amen, amen, amen Hunter and Ethan with The Losers: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Hunter and Ethan with Zoey and The Losers: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Ethan: If I'm a pagan of the good times My lover's the sunlight To keep the goddess on my side She demands a sacrifice Brad with Zoey: Drain the whole sea Get something shiny Zoey: Something meaty for the main course Brad: That's a fine looking high horse Zoey: What you got in the stable? Ethan: We've a lot of starving faithful Brad with Zoey: That looks tasty That looks plenty This is hungry work Ethan with Zoey and The Losers: Take me to church (Brad: Take me to church) Hunter and Ethan with The Losers: I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Hunter and Ethan with Zoey and The Losers: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Ethan with Zoey: No masters or kings When the ritual begins There is no sweeter innocence Than our gentle sin Hunter with Zoey: In the madness and soil of That sad earthly scene Only then I am human Only then I am clean Hunter: Oh, oh Amen, amen, amen Hunter with Zoey and The Losers: Take me to church Hunter with Ethan and The Losers (Zoey): I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies (Woah) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife (Yeah) Offer me that deathless death Good god, let me give you my life (Let me give you my life) Hunter with Ethan, Zoey and The Losers (and Zoey): Take me to church I'll worship (like a dog at the shrine of your lies) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good god, let me give you my life The Losers: Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Video Category:Songs Category:Season 8 Songs